Episode 2
The Hip Toss Brings Us Together!!!! (団結のヒップトス!!!!, Danketsu no Hipputosu!!!! is the second episode of the Keijo!!!!!!!! anime. Summary This episode starts with the girls of Room 309 and the rest of their class going through a run for their training. Later, we are shown the marvelous dining that students of the academy experience, though it pales in comparison to the pampering of the elite-class. Nozomi begins to gradually tire of the physical and academical training, desiring to go out on the Land. Students from the regular class then perform their routine, including dashes, pull-ups, and "Keijo-Style Tire Rolling" (pushing a tire to and fro using the butt and breasts). As the regular class continues their training regimen, they all show signs of improvement. Sometime later, their instructor, Hitomi Hokuto, take them to the beach-side for a new training. This training is known as "Hip Toss", which involves a team of four rallying a volleyball using only their butts without dropping it. Sounds simple at first, but strong winds blow around the shore, making it difficult for Room 309 to tell where the ball will land. Moreover, thier coordination and teamwork is poor, causing them to bump into each other. A lot. After the dismal showing, Sayaka theorizes that this exercise is about teamwork, and whether or not the four of them can work well together after only a week's worth of time spent. One of the biggest issues is Kazane Aoba's reticence, as she barely (or never) talks with any of them. Attempts are made to foster communication and a way to pass the training, but none of them work. Characters in Order of Appearance *Nozomi Kaminashi *Sayaka Miyata *Kazane Aoba *Non Toyoguchi *Hitomi Hokuto *Yuko Oshima *Mio Kusakai (Cameo) *Mari Murata (Cameo) *Saya Kogatana (Cameo) *Atsuko Yoshida (Cameo) *Kotone Fujisaki (Cameo) *Usagi Tsukishita (Cameo) *Rin Rokudo (Cameo) *Hanabi Kawai *Miku Kobayakawa *Nagisa Ujibe Anime & Manga Differences *In the anime Hitomi Hokuto states that each year one of five students will be dropped out from Setouchi Keijo Training School before graduation. In the manga, there is no such statement. *Nozomi and Sayaka figure out that the Elite Class has better foods for their breakfast, including premium gelatos. *All of the Elite Class members appear while eating breakfast. *Nozomi and Non are talking about the Keijo player Nozomi once watched, Kyoko Shirayuki, but they mislead to think it was "Shinonome", and "Shirokuma". *Ai Shinonome is mentioned in this episode. *Room 309 gets punished on the first day of the Hip Toss training for obtaining the lowest score, in the manga there is no punishment. *In the manga, during the Hip Toss Training, Nozomi needs to struggle in order to approach Kazane to know Kazane's habit; the key to know where the landing spot of the ball will be. In the anime, Nozomi quickly figures out by seeing Kazane's ponytail. *In the manga, Hokuto promises to bring the room with the highest score to the best gelato shop in Awaji, instead of buying them as seen in the anime. *In the manga, Kazane is very shy to talk with others from the very beginning, caused by her diffidence, and is often contacting her sister. However, the anime changes why she doesn't talk, it is because in Episode 1, Nozomi says that her roommates have their own funny accents. Upon realizing her mistake, Nozomi feels sorry to Kazane, and she started to talk again. Despite this, she is later shown to be still shy. *In the manga, Sayaka explains regarding the "Only-Land" policy of Keijo, where what happens on players stay on the Land, and that relationships with other players should be treasured. In the anime, Ujibe doesn't explain "only-Land" until Episode 5. *Nagisa Ujibe's past is depicted before she fights Room 309 for the trial match. In the manga, Ujibe's past is depicted during the second exam. *In the anime, Ujibe's title is the "Alluring Siren", whereas in the manga she is simply known as the "Siren". *Hanabi Kawai, Mio Kusakai, and Rin Rokudo watch over Nozomi and her roommates, whereas in the manga they didn't watch them. Navigation Category:Episodes